Love You
by saruakira
Summary: Jika kau tahu apa isi hatiku mungkin kau tak ingin lagi berteman denganku atau sebaliknya? Kau akan terus bersamaku menemaniku dalam keadaan sesulit apapun.


**TITLE : Love you (one shot)**

**RATING : M**

**GENRE : Romance, BoyxBoy, Hurt/Comfort**

**PAIRING : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Note : **fic pertama saru di fandom ini~, Yoroshikuu~~ C( ^ w ^ )D

_Jika kau tahu apa isi hatiku mungkin kau tak ingin lagi berteman denganku atau sebaliknya? Kau akan terus bersamaku menemaniku dalam keadaan sesulit apapun._

Shikamaru : HEII SASUKE ! SASUKEEE !

Sasuke : ah,eh,iya ada apa ?

Shikamaru : haaahhh...kau ini melamun saja...dari tadi kau salah kunci !

Sasuke : eh masa sih ?

Kiba : ya Sasuke,,kita ini sedang memainkan SHOOTING STAR,mengapa jadi WIND ?

Sasuke : eh,,maa..maaf

Shikamaru : ya sudah tidak apa-apa...ayo lanjutkan lagi...

Mereka mulai kembali latihan ,semula berjalan lancar namun lagi-lagi Sasuke melakukan SHOOTING STAR jadi NAKUSHITA KOTOBA ?

Shikamaru : ahhhh ! sudah aku tak mau latihan lagi ! capek !

Shikamaru sang leaderpun kesal dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihan hari keluar diikuti oleh Shino dan Kiba.

Naruto : kau ini...kenapa sih Suke ? tak biasanya kau begini ?

Sasuke : maaf...

Naruto : ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu ?

Tentu saja ada sesuatu yang mengganggu bagi Sasuke,kemarin ia melihat Naruto berciuman dengan Utakata di depan toilet,hal itu terus saja terngiang di kepalanya.

Naruto : hei,ceritakanlah...siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu !

Sasuke : ung...

Naruto : sudahlah Teme , kau ini sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku ! ayo ceritakanlah, bagilah masalahmu itu denganku Sasuke-niichan

Sasuke : ung...tapi...

Naruto : ah,,mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak berbicara ini,,,,bagaimana jika malam ini kau menginap di rumahku ? kau bisa menceritakan segala masalahmu kepadaku ?

Sasuke: umm...baiklah...

Merekapun pulang meninggalkan studio dengan mobil Sasuke.

Sampailah mereka di rumah nomor 130 jalan shiawase itu,rumah Naruto yang sederhana dengan cat putih di temboknya,cukup nyaman untuk di tinggali.

Tanpa basa-basi merekapun memasuki rumah itu,duduk di sofa sambil menikmati secangkir kopi yang baru saja Naruto buat

Naruto : nah,,kau bisa menceritakannya...ayo...

Sasuke : umm...baiklah...tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya,boleh ?

Naruto : ya,tentu saja...

Sasuke : umm...apakah percintaan antara lelaki itu wajar ?

Naruto : ...hei,kau ini bertanya apa ? haha kau ini ada-ada saja !

Sasuke : aku serius Naruto !

Naruto :...mungkin bagiku itu hal yang wajar-wajar suka itu tidak bisa di hindari Sasuke...uhm...jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai seorang pria ?

Sasuke : ya,dan itu kau...

Sasuke menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang

Naruto : eh ?

Sasuke : ups...lupakan ! haha...tadi aku hanya mengigau..haha...wah kopi ini enak... Kau pintar membuatnya Naruto !

Naruto menangkap gelagat aneh dari Sasuke,dia yakin hal yang dikatakan Sasuke bahwa ia menyukainya itu benar.

Naruto : apa benar...yang kau katakan itu Sasuke ?

Sasuke : eh ? apa ? tentu saja tidak !

Naruto : jangan bohong !

Sasuke : aku tidak bohong !

Naruto: TEME ! apa benar ?

Naruto yang terus menerus menanyakannya membuat Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke : MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU MENYUKAIMU HAH ?!

Naruto : ...ne...

Sasuke : hah?

Naruto : yokatta ne...hiks...hiks...

Tanpa sadar butiran air mata itu mengalir di pipi Naruto

Sasuke : eh ?

Naruto : yokatta ne Sasuke...aku sungguh senang mendengar perasaanmu...

Sasuke : eh ? kenapa ?

Naruto : karena aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke...

Sasuke : EH ? tidak mungkin ! bukannya kau mencintai Utakata ?

Naruto : eh ?

Sasuke : ah,,maaf aku melihatmu berciuman dengannya kemarin.

Naruto :...apa...kau cemburu ?

Sasuke : eh...ti...tidak mungkin !

Naruto : bohong !

Sasuke : aku tidak bohong !

Naruto : bohong,,,kau bohong !

Sasuke : tidak aku tidak bohong ! aku tidak bohong ! tapi...jika kau menyukaiku kenapa kau berciuman dengan Utakata ?

Naruto : karena...aku ingin sekali melihatmu cemburu...

Sasuke : ...dasar nakal...

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto dengan lembut,Naruto hanya tertawa saja.

Sasuke : nee...Naruto...

Naruto : ya ?

Sasuke : ano~ ano na...

Naruto : umm ?

Sasuke : kalau sudah begini apa kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti yang lainnya ?

Naruto : umm...tentu saja...tapi...

Sasuke : ?

Naruto : mungkin akan sedikit aneh jika di lihat banyak orang...karena...i'm a boy Suke-kun~

Naruto menggoda Sasuke dengan meninggalkan kecupan kecil di bibirnya kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk meletakkan cangkir kopi yang kosong.

Sasuke : dasar ! nakal !

Sasuke : um...apa tidak apa-apa Naruto ?

Naruto : umm...tentu...aku sudah siap !

Sasuke : apa sebaiknya...aku mandi dulu

Naruto : tidak perlu aku suka wangi tubuhmu...

Sasuke : Naruto...

Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat,menguburkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto dan memberikan sentuhan lembut di tengkuk Naruto dengan bibir merah pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata tajamnya,,Naruto dan Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga kini mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu dengan yang lainnya.

Sasuke semakin mendekap Naruto,menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut hingga Naruto mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"ahn...Sasuke~"

"mmhnhh...ssttt..."

Bibir Sasuke mulai menyelusuri leher Naruto,kemudian memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Setelah itu Sasuke mulai meremas dada Naruto,mungkin itu aneh karena Naruto bukan tambah lagi Sasuke mulai mengisap dada Naruto yang masih menggenakan kemeja putihnya. Sementara itu tangannya mulai meraba benda kecil yang bersembunyi di antara kedua paha Naruto,kemudian Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya meregangkan dan mengepalkannya kembali,begitu cara Sasuke memperlakukan penghuni kecil milik Naruto.

"AHNG~ Sasuke...Sasuke..."

Erangan Naruto disela kenikmatannya, menjadi rangsangan bangi Sasuke, hingga sesuatu diantara selangkangannya semakin mengeras, tanpa sadar Sasuke mulai melucuti kancing Naruto satu persatu hingga terbukalah membuka kain yang menggantung di kaki Naruto untuk memperlihatkan mau kalah,Naruto juga melucuti pakaian Sasuke satu persatu.

Kali ini bibir Sasuke tak mau berhenti,semakin menelusuri bagian bawah Naruto,hingga ia sampai pada dua paha Naruto yang bersih dan dan terkadang lama kemudian Sasuke membukanya,dan menemukan milik Naruto sudah terbangun dari tersenyum,kemudian menjilatinya dan mengulumnya seperti lolipop.

Naruto : Sasuke...ahng...aku juga mau punyamu~

Sasuke : uhm...baiklah Naruto

Mereka merubah mereka sudah seperti angka 69. berbalik dan mulai memanjakan milik kekasihnya masing-masing,menjilatinya dan mereka tak sanggup untuk menahan semen putih yang menyiprat.

Sasuke : ah...maafkan aku Naruto aku...

Naruto : (mengubah posisi) sssst...daijyoubu~

Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sasuke mengangguk pelan,kemudian ia membawa kekasihnya kembali untuk berada di bawahnya,di daerah tutorial kekuasaan Sasuke.

Setelah merasa nyaman,Sasuke kembali memanjakan gel pelican kemudian di olesinya ke tempat Sasuke akan mengakses dia memasukkan jarinya hingga jari ke tiga,setelah itu Sasuke memasukkan miliknya dengan ukuran tanggung ke jalur akses milik Naruto.

Naruto : AHNG ~~ AHH ~~ SASUKE...ah~ sakit~...sakit...

Sasuke : maaf ya Naruto...tolong tahan sebentar

Naruto : ung...ta..tapi...sakit..Suke..Suke...aish...sakit...

Sasuke : sabar Naruto...aku sedang berusaha memasukkannya~ haah...haah...

Naruto : cepat Suke...cepat...

Sasuke tak mau melihat Naruto kesakitan,akhirnya diapun segera memaksanya masuk.

Walaupun sedikit kasar,tapi hal itu membuat Naruto hubungan intim itu begitu terasa,jalur akses Naruto telah berhasil di masuki Sasuke.

Sasuke : arigatou Naruto~...

Naruto : douita~...

Dengan final deep kiss Sasuke dan Naruto pun terlelap dalam hubungan intim yang kental...

Sasuke : Naruto...ai shiteru~

Naruto : mo aishiteru Sasuke-shii~

**~~Owari~~**

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ ~ DARAH DIMANA-MANA,,,HIDUNG SARU BERDARAH ! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !*saru tepar,matek di tempat*

MAAFKAN SARU OKA-SAN ! UDAH BIKIN PIKU LAKNAT KAYAK GINI ! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MAAAF !

*saru sujud si kakik oka-san* *abis itu langsung joget2 asoy bareng Kyuubi dengan wajah tanpa dosa*

Huwaaaa mapa jikalau fic ini gaje sangat, jujur ini fic hasil dari editan fic saru yang udah luaamaaa bet. Cuma diganti pemerannya aja. Kalau dulu anak-anak Alice Nine sekarang jadi Naruto #author sungguh tidak kreatip TTwTT

Semoga Terhibur~~~ :D

Akhir kata…. Reviewww pleaseeeee~~ :DDD


End file.
